


(If) I see you again

by f_lower



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death, Random & Short, idk how to work with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lower/pseuds/f_lower
Summary: Felt a little inspired and I kind of like how it turned out. Hope you like it too! Have a nice day/night.~





	

He grabbed me by the waist  
And pinned me up against the wall  
He whispered: “Are you ready?” in my face  
While I let a sigh so small  
“I’m always ready” I answered with a rushing pace  
And then he gave me that typical of him gaze  
I was tuned around to face the window  
Felt his cold hands stop mid-low   
My belt was unblocked, his one was too  
Oh silly, this game was for two  
I faced him again, how sweet of him, he was surprised  
With the distance between our lips minimalized  
I kissed him passionately, he held me tight  
Whispering in my ear: “Everything will be alright”  
And as we parted again to face each other  
I knew it oh so well – this was him, my one and only lover

Your hands travelled down my spine  
In that moment I felt it, you were entirely mine  
For a few second I couldn’t hear you, I wondered what happened  
Where you there?  
Your hands felt numb, but then it hit me  
It was just another dream so blind

I opened my eyes slowly, I met yours   
But you were so far away, somewhere with closed doors  
For sinners like me, for fools like you  
We were both far, far away from one another  
I can’t stand it, it’s such a bother  
All I wanted was to taste your soft lips again  
While you hold me tightly, and then  
We can no longer be filled with forgotten desires  
I won’t be hearing “We’re such liars”   
The next time I see you in my dreams

If I see you again in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a little inspired and I kind of like how it turned out. Hope you like it too! Have a nice day/night.~


End file.
